The Nichijou Program
by Krubby
Summary: It's the crossover nobody wanted and we really didn't need! Nichijou and Battle Royale! That's right, the adorable and funny characters of Nichijou are going to be killing each other in this fic. This is my first fic on this website and the first one I've written of Nichijou. Check it out! Please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I won't deny it, this chapter is just to set up the AU. I honestly would not mind if you skip it and would even recommend it if you start to find it boring. The next chapter is MUCH better. Characters are aged down or turned into human to fit the 42 characters dealie. Go to nichijoubr on Tumblr for the character sheet and the character prognoses. Check it out if you want to ask me questions. Or just leave reviews. That's also really nice.

"It's just another ordinary day in my ordinary life, Yuuko Aioi thought to herself as she reclined in her desk's seat. Normally one of the more energetic students, today she was content to watch the happenings in her classroom and talk with friends. Yuuko was an ordinary brown haired girl. She was energetic, friendly and admittedly rather stupid. However, she didn't mind too much. In front of Yuuko was her blue haired friend, Mio Naganohara, furiously writing something in her notebook.

"Wutcha doin, Mio? Yuuko asked, wanting a conversation.

"Quiet, Yukko! I'm finishing my essay!" Mio muttered, her hand moving at lightning speeds. Yuuko hadn't even bothered doing the essay; her grades were slipping fast and she just couldn't find the motivation to keep trying. Mio was different, though. She actually tried hard at everything she did, and it clearly paid off. She drew comics almost at a professional level and got good marks in class. Mio's weakness was her tendency to fall into fits of rage when things went wrong. When this happened, Yuuko, normally the impulsive one, would have to be the voice of reason to keep Mio from getting herself in trouble. The friends had gotten into many fights but they always made up in the end.

Scanning the classroom, Yuuko noticed her best friend, the ever stoic Mai Minakami, reading one of her books. At her side chatting were the two girls Yuuko liked to call Mai's "minions, Hiretsu Kamitsuku and Oguri Kuzuire. Hiretsu, generally called Pyon by other students, was a short, white-haired girl with a tendency to start dancing for seemingly no reason and took nothing seriously. Oguri was a large, husky girl with brown hair who Yuuko disliked because the girl had stabbed her hand with a pen once. Both were fiercely loyal to Mai, although even they were not safe from Mai's pranks.

The endless trickery of Mai was a continuous source of trouble for Yuuko. Despite seeming non provocative to the point of being shy, Mai was actually a clever mastermind, who used her skills to tease anyone, although Yuuko was her main target. As antagonistic as it was, Yuuko still liked Mai's pranks. It kept life interesting and fresh. Mai was undeniably the best student in the class. What infuriated Yuuko was that Mai seemed to try less than her. Mai tended to read her own books or sleep in class and was rarely seen studying, yet every test she got back was guaranteed to have a 100 in the upper corner.

Doodling at her desk in front of Mai was Hakase Shinonome, the eight year old prodigy. She had skipped grades and was thus in middle school already. However, she was in the same class as Yuuko due to the school being so small that they shared one classroom for all 42 students spanning four grades. Although one of the smartest in the class, Hakase still ultimately acted like a child, meaning she did the homework less often even than Yuuko. If it weren't for her great test scores, she would have been dropped back into primary school a while ago. Yuuko liked playing with Hakase, even though she was half her age and twice her intelligence. Mio said it was because they had the same level of maturity, although Yuuko hoped that wasn't the case.

Also observing Hakase was her close friend, Taisho Sakamoto. Mr. Sakamoto, as he insisted on being called, was one of the oldest kids in the school but was also one of the smallest. He was nimble and quiet, but also spent a lot of time sleeping. He had large eyes and a rounded face, making everyone find him adorable. Always wanting to be seen as the senior of others, he over time gained a prickly demeanor to try to keep people from thinking he was cute, although Yuuko knew that on the inside he had a heart of gold. Sakamoto lived near Hakase and had spent most of his early teenage years raising her when she was only a small child. He continued to watch over Hakase, warning her when she was causing trouble. In return, Hakase loved to play mean pranks on Sakamoto and generally blamed all issues on him. Despite this they were still close friends.

Another of Yuuko's closest friends was Hakase's older sister, Nano. Nano was an easily flustered, soft-spoken girl who generally had trouble interacting with anyone outside her comfort zone and a desperate need to appear normal. Her most notable feature was a large wind-up screw that stuck out of her back that she seemed endlessly ashamed of but never actually removed. Yuuko liked to call her a robot or an android even though Nano seemed terrified of the suggestion. Befriending Nano had taken a significant amount of effort on Yuuko's part, and even then Nano still called her by her last name. Regardless, Yuuko thought that Nano was awesome.

"Hey Yukko!" came a high-pitched voice from behind her. Yuuko closed her eyes and grimaced.

"WHAT, Chicchi?" replied Yuuko to the eighth grader behind her. Chicchi Kikenna was a white haired girl that followed Yuuko everywhere and generally just got on her nerves.

"Aren't you excited for the field trip Yukko? Can I sit next to you on the bus Yukko? What do you think we're going to do Yukko?"

"I don't CARE, Chicchi. And I'm sitting next to Mio so be quiet".

"Oh," Chicchi said dejectedly, making Yuuko regret snapping at her. But that girl never left her alone!

"Chicchi, I think you should just let Ms. Yuuko be for the moment," said a calming voice. Sure enough, next to Chicchi was Buddy Shiba, the nicest boy that Yuuko had ever known. Despite having nothing to do with her most of the time, Buddy had an uncanny ability to know when Yuuko needed help or comforting. Yuuko appreciated all that he did for her, despite them almost never interacting. She also found the way he called her "Ms. Yuuko" endearing.

"Okay, Buddy," said Chicchi, backing away and relaxing into her own seat. "Sorry, Yukko".

"It's fine, Chicchi," Yuuko sighed. Yuuko always tried to be a nice person but sometimes she worried that it wasn't in her nature.

Deciding to continue her examination of the classroom, Yuuko noticed Dolph's gang. Dolph Uragirimono was a slippery weasel that almost everyone despised. It was not uncommon for him to harass Yuuko, although generally he chose to pick on Starla Ojo, the beautiful, rich girl from England. His gang contained his right-hand man, Kosho Danryoku, the brain, Heishi Gakusha, the brawn, Nanimo Takubetsu, and the grunt, Hachi Forowa. Hachi wasn't as much of a jerk and was actually pretty nice to Yuuko. Why he chose to align with the class bully was unclear.

Some shouting from the other side of the room attracted Yuuko's attention. Misato Tachibana was screaming at Kojirou Sasahara (although this wasn't uncommon behavior). Sasahara was an eccentric, gentlemanly upperclassman that Mio had an undying crush on. This unfortunate crush was easily exploitable for Yuuko's teasing. Sasahara may have looked like some shallow fancy-pants, but he was actually a really interesting guy. He rode a goat to school and could often be seen playing video games in class while drinking grape juice out of a wine glass. Misato was a loose cannon. An easily-angered upperclassman, most people tried to stay out of her way out of fear of her. She had been suspended on multiple occasions for bringing knives to school, and was nearly expelled when she stabbed Sasahara with a spork. The only people that associated with her besides Misato's sister and Sasahara were her best friends, Shinyu "Fe-Chan" Orokana and Weboshi Reisei.

Laughing at the ruckus was Yoshino Naganohara. She was Mio's older sister and loved to harass her sister with clever pranks, similar to those of Mai. However, Yoshino was not to be taken lightly, as she was one of the most skilled in the entire country with a sword, having made it into the national semi-finals of a kendo tournament. She was generally pretty relaxed and happy, however.

At the front of the classroom was the class president, Manabu Takasaki, talking to his crush, Izumi Sakurai. He was a tall boy with a serious expression almost always on his face. The class liked him because he was friendly, even if he was a huge dork and couldn't act like a normal person around Izumi. He was also a star soccer player, although he wasn't the president of the soccer club, surprisingly. That title went to Kenzaboru Daiku, the boy who had started the club. Kenzaboru was filthy rich and seemed a bit disconnected from the fact that he lived a very privileged life. However, he was still a nice person and treated the middle-class students as equal. Overall, he didn't take much seriously and just went about his day to day life as he saw fit.

Yuuko was feeling bored of watching people and was ready for class to start despite her hatred of it. Suddenly, a commotion sounded a distance away. Annaka Haruna had walked right into Interi Daifuku and fallen over. Annaka was a cheerful girl who always wore a large red bow in her blonde hair. Despite being a fairly normal person, she always ended up getting involved in bizzare situations with other students. She was known for being easily flustered and shouting her trademark "Eeeeeeeeeehhhh?!" when bewildered.

Daifuku was the most mysterious student in the entire class. He didn't talk. The teachers never called on him. And strangest of all, he ALWAYS wore a big, egg-shaped mask over his head. No one knew anything about him and no one was sure if they wanted to. But he was a constant in their class and his presence went unquestioned.

A bell rang and Yuuko sat back, satisfied she had summarized all the major characters and broken the fourth wall in the perfect amount of time. Now to put up with a day of class.

A/N: This fic will be mostly serious but it woudn't be Nichijou without humor in it, so I'll throw that in when I feel it's fitting. I think this will be fairly well written although don't expect this to be incredible. This is only my second fic ever. Next chapter is when things actually happen instead of just the exposition fairy fluttering around introducing characters.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is much more interesting than the last one, but don't expect frequent updates. I'll do my best but I am a VERY lazy person.

Yuuko waved goodbye to her mother as she unwittingly boarded the school bus. It was the day of the mystery field trip and she was excited to find out where they were going. However, she had no awareness of the events that were being set into motion around her. Yuuko boarded the bus and went to sit down in an empty seat. She was one of the first to be picked up so she had to wait for her friends to arrive. After a while of driving Mai boarded and sat next to her.

"Selemat pagi! Where do you think we're going, Mai?" asked Yuuko. "I bet it's going to be some kinda castle. Or maybe a tide pool!" shouted Yuuko, throwing out ideas at random.

"More," was the only reply Yuuko got, despite her pushing for more information. Yuuko sat back and grumbled until Mio got on and chose the seat across from them.

"Hi Yuuko, hi Mai," she said, pulling out a comic book. Seeing that Mio wanted to be left alone, Yuuko sat back and waited for the Shinonomes to board. After some time Nano, Hakase and Sakamoto got on the bus (the last students to do so) and sat down in the row in front of Yuuko. After the group of six finished exchanging greetings, Mio and Mai returned to their activities while the Shinonomes and Sakamoto talked amongst themselves, leaving Yuuko with nothing to do. She decided to look out the window, and noticed that they seemed to be going along a road that lead to the direction of the sea. Maybe they were going to the beach?

"Awww, I should've brought my swimsuit!" Yuuko exclaimed, garnering confused looks from those around her, although Mai showed her usual indifference. Nano opened her mouth to ask what Yuuko was tallking about when suddenly a loud click resonated throughout the bus and a slightly visible gas started seeping out of the roof of the bus. Exclamations of surprise echoed throughout the bus as the gas started invading the class's lungs. Yuuko tried to ask what was happening but coughed on the gas and started to feel dizzy. Next to her, she noticed that Mai had immediately pulled her shirt up over her face and had pulled a large hammer out from her backpack. As Yuuko started to feel tired, she noticed that Mai was pounding it against the window. Looking ahead she saw that Hakase and Sakamoto had falled asleep and Mio and Nano were getting tired. Yuuko lay down against the side of her seat, unable to hold herself up and watched as Mai continued pounding at the window which must've been bulletproof, for it gave no show of breaking. As Yuuko's eyes drooped, she saw that Mai too was slowing down. Yuuko closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Some quiet muttering roused Yuuko from her rest. As she opened her eyes she saw that she was in a strange classroom, seated at a desk at the front of the class. Seated beside her were Chicchi and Kenzaboru. Chicchi was still asleep though Kenzaboru seemed to have been awake for a bit "What... happened?" she asked groggily, struggling to remember.

"We were in the bus and something knocked us out," said Kenzaboru, casting a worried glance towards Yuria, who was fast asleep in the back of the class. "I just woke up a bit ago. Is this part of the field trip or something?"

"Dunno..." Yuuko muttered, then noticed a tightness around her neck. Feeling around her neck she realized she was wearing a metal ring. Yuuko grasped at the collar around her neck and tried to pull it off but it was firmly stuck. Looking around she realized all of the students were wearing them. Yuuko noticed that Mai was already awake and was hiding her hammer inside of her uniform. She then reached into her bag, which had been left hooked to her desk, and pulled out a knife and hid it within the confines of her shirt, too. What was she doing with a knife?! Those weren't allowed on campus. Yuuko decided not to say anything, though.

By now, most of the students were awake, and discussing their situation amongst each other. FInally, Hakase, the last one to be sleeping, awoke with a "good morning..." before whipping her head around in suprise. After a moment, she put her head back down and started snoring.

Her rest was interrupted when the classroom's one door burst open and in walked armored men with guns. Yuuko shrunk back in her seat, trying not to catch the attention of the men. The other students seemed equally frightened, as no one spoke a word. The soldiers were wearing bulletproof vests and had their faces obscured by sinister gas masks. Two of the men walked over to Mai's desk. She was glaring at them and reaching for the knife she had hidden, but the men put their guns up to her head. Apparently they had foreseen her intentions. Yuuko nearly jumped up at the sight of her best friend at gunpoint, but stayed in place when she saw just how large the nearest soldier's gun was.

The two soldiers at the door parted and in walked a short, nearly bald man. Yuuko couldn't help but stand up and shout "Principal Shinonome?!". Their school's soft-spoken principal looked over to her and said in his usual passive tone "Please sit down Miss Aioi." Yuuko took her seat, shocked that the kind, nonprovocative principal would be allowing these men to threaten his students. Maybe he was their hostage!

Principal Shinonome was a man in his fifties who had been head of the school for as long as Yuuko had been there. He was quiet and known really only for the lame jokes he made at all school meetings. Some rumors that he was a wrestler spread around but for the most part he was treated with respect and payed very little attention to. Although he shared the same last name as Nano and Hakase, it was unclear as to whether he actually had any relation to the sisters.

Yuuko's hostage idea didn't seem to be the case as Principal Shinonome walked to the blackboard at the front of the class and wrote "The Nichijou Program". All of the students immediately started whispering fearfully to each other. They all knew what this was, although none of them ever expected it to affect them. "Attention, students," said the Principal from the front. "I'm sure you're all aware what the Nichijou Program is, but I'm going to explain it anyway. The Nichijou Program was implemented by our grand government to ensure that our nation stayed safe and free from the dangers of individuality. Individuality leads to division and division leads to disharmony. The government has had this Program put into place to ensure that we purge our up and coming population of those that are dangerously different, which is unacceptable, while discouraging others that are not selected for the program. Your class has been chosen for the Program for being too unordinary."

The Nichijou Program. So that's what this was about. Yuuko shuddered in fear. "How this Program will work is very simple. You will all head out onto the island that you have been relocated to. Then, using the weapons provided or your bare hands, you will kill all of the other students. Trying to escape or cause trouble will make your collar explode. Every six hours, a new area will be marked off limits and entering it will make your collar explode. You will receive packs containing weapons along with items that you brought with you. Anything is allowed. Straightforward enough, correct?" the principal chuckled halfheartedly. The class obviously did not return the laugh, instead just staring in terror and disbelief. "Now then, are there any questions? No? Then I'll start calling you up to receive your packs. Miss Sakurai."

Yuuko watched as the timid girl rose from her seat and walked to the front of the class. Most of the students looked just alarmed and frightened but a few were showing other expressions. Mai's eyebrows were lowered in the silent rage that she took on when she had been truly angered. Dolph was reclining in his seat, a cocky grin on his face. Misato was visibly shaking with what looked like a mix of fear and hatred. And Takasaki was watching Izumi with concern as she grabbed her pack and stumbled out of the room.

A bit of time passed and Karasu was called up. He sauntered to the front, grabbed his pack, flashed the class a charming smile and then left. Starla Ojo marched to the front, glared at Principal Shinonome, then left with her pack. Interi Daifuku strode to the front and nodded before leaving. Fe-Chan, Bisuketto, Chicchi and Heichi Gakusha were all called up and then it was Yuuko's turn. Tears began to flow down her face as she realized just how much her life had been flipped upside down. She walked to the front, feeling the stare of all the students on her back. She received the pack from Principal Shinonome and he said two words that surprised her. "I'm sorry." The guards stood aside and Yuuko took her steps out into the sunshine and the beginning of the most important game in her life.


End file.
